Dragoon Valor Knights
Dragoon Valor Knight is the first Original Deadly Alliance and the International Deadly Alliance. The royal Dragoon family and first Deadly Alliance team of the UN-GDI history, leading the others to the actions in the field around the world and battle the forces of evil and Chaos led by the Sanctuary of Evil, the Dark Alliance, and W.O.L.F. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' During the time of the Rule of Chaos, the First Dragoon was among the chosen ones by the Order Gods, under the command of Vigor the Dragonsnake and Taigon the Black Bird. They battled together as the First Alliance, a team of no single hero couldn't stand like millions of Chaotic Warriors, invaders from the underworld, and dark warlords and evil wizards. The First Alliance vanquished them all. And finally, they defeated the Chaos Lords and the Chaos Gods themselves, including God-King of Chaos, Draxor. And finally, when their world is restored in balance despite their earth is split into two, the First Alliance members build the lives of their own. The First Dragoon returned to his kingdom as hero, throned as their new king, and married his loved one as his queen. That First Dragoon was Gannondolf Dragoon. Many years later, Gannondolf received their first born children, a son and daughter of the Dragoon Bloodline. Life was good and very peaceful as their children went move on their first and very own castle and have 20 Dragoon Eggs as their offspring. But ten years later, the castle was occupied by the evil self-proclaimed human empire but shortly after then, they were wiped out along with the evil empire and the son and daughter and their people were freed and spared by the Order Gods, and miraculously no-one was killed or tortured but their castle is in ruins so they've returned to Gannondolf's castle where their children are born there. 'The Dragoon's First Adventure' At their younger age after their mother died by weak heart, Drake Dragoon was born, along with his brothers and sisters, and they were studied at school for basic teaching and lived all together in one big castle as family. As they sleep together while their beds are separated, they listened to stories about legendary monsters, great battles, and the First Alliance. During their holiday at the countryside, Drake and his brother, Alex, and sister, Cintya, are playing hide and seek at the woods until they spot ruthless barbarians carrying two abused children, Marius and Malinda Darkoon, at the camp. They were sold as slaves and Drake and his siblings must rescue them before they could get worse at night. At night, the three slipped out from their family camp and rushed into the woods and rescue them from the clutches of the barbarians. There at the camp, they've sneaked in and created the distraction as they scared them off anything they can find while Drake and Cintya freed them from their cage and rushed to escape out of the woods but they were pursued by the barbarians until their father and grandfather showed up along with the company of royal knights and they were saved from the barbarians. As the barbarians forced to retreat, Drako and his siblings were grounded by their father and grandfather but they were convinced that they were freeing Marius and Malinda that they were caged as slaves. Although they were grounded for a day, they returned to their main castle with their new brother and sister. 'The First Confrontation' At their young adult age, the siblings of the Dragoon Royal Family were sent to their own destinations, each of their sibling went to four directions: Wood, Mira, and Akhames to the South; Kannonball, Helen, Eric, Benjamin, and Alice to the North; Ki'yu and Kiya to the Far East; and Tim, Sabrina, Jim, Zoë, and Joey to the West. Drake, Alex, Cintya, Bert, Bart, Zero, Marius, and Malinda were stayed in their home kingdom's port city as everyone went to the academy and studied there for cultures, fighting techniques, strategies, and unique abilities. At the port town where their academy is, they and the city were protected by the Guardian Knights and Drake doesn't have to worry about it although his brothers and sisters were little worried. After the academy, Drake was sent to the docks alone to unload the ships to the warehouse until he was visited by Alcardo Lucard Malfidos and his twin brother, Reigal Scaramanga. They were good friends for a short term until he was turned by them as of being tricked and attacked the docks and steal the shipments of foods and supplies. Drake was about to stop them but he was mortally wounded after Cintya and Alex were heavily wounded. Drake was about to make desperate blow on them but he lost his left eye and brutally beaten by the dark and Chaotic magic. Left behind dying, they were rescued and carried by his siblings and brought to the hospital nearby, ran by a wise Dragonkind-like Dragonsnake named Ying Sang who has the only power of magical healing. However, the hospital is nearly full capacity and only one can be healed at the time. But when Ying Sang sensed the strong energy within Drake's body, he will be first to healed and replaced his left eye with a cybernetic eye, allowing him to analyst the enemy's stats and learning their weakness. After 30 minutes, Drake was revived and apologized to his brothers and sisters about his mistake and vowed to restored order as he rushed to the city square where his first nemesis's army is about to attack the lord's castle while Alex and Cintya were recovering at the hospital. At the city square, he found Alcardo and Reigal along with their armies of savaged Beast-men. He defeated them single-handedly with his new sword and shield and banished them from the port city. Then it's between Drake and his two main enemies but as they were about to fight, Alex and Cintya joined the battle and Drake's nemesis fled in retreat. With his brother and sister were fully recovered with new powers and abilities, they returned to their main castle after they thanked by the city lord. However, this was not be the last seen for their enemies. 'Battle against the Dark Dragonsnakes' As they returned their main castle, they were shocked to see their father was murdered, assassinated by the Dark Dragonsnakes as their retaliation. Broken and grieved by their loss, Drake sent messages to their family to inform them about the terrible news. But one thing they worried is their grandfather but he was in Orcish Kingdom for his diplomatic visit with the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. As all the Dragoons were summoned for the terrible news and mourned their father's death, they began their plan for counter-attack before the Dark Dragonsnakes attack first. The new Dragoon Ninjas, Ki'yu and Kiya, were sent into infiltrate and uncover their plan at one of the camps. At the enemy they've infiltrated, they discovered the group of hooded monks working for the cult known as the Guild of Draxor and learned their second evil plan. The Dragoon Ninjas returned with the news they uncovered, Drake and his companions began to focus on the cult dedicated to the Chaos Gods and the God-King of Chaos himself to weaken their strength and defenses. With the Dragoons' new abilities and powers, they have disrupted the source of their dark and Chaotic magic, eradicated the cultist warriors, and cut off their supply line allowing the Dragoons to give enough resources to their army. With their plan worked, Drake is scouting ahead to the dark woods at night to find the possible alternative path to make the element of surprise on the back of the Dark Dragonsnakes' main castle. While scouting around to find the weakness, he was encountered by his first rival, Boomer Thrall the White-Haired Orc Warrior, and fought each other his first rival battle. During the rival fight, the Dragoons and Boomer's companions arrived and turned into a standoff between the two rival teams until Gannondolf appeared along with reinforcements to take down the Dark Dragonsnakes. With their differences aside, they began to focus on the Dark Dragonsnakes' main castle. After the explanation to their grandfather and informed the grieving news, they've prepared to attack but the Dragoons must work together with Boomer and his companions, only temporally if they can get along. But during their task of disable the enemy defenses, the Dragoons were indeed getting along as learned each other, knowing each other, and fight together as one just as the First Alliance did; it seems likely that they've followed his father's and Boomer's ancestor's footsteps. With the defenses destroyed and the main gate opened, they began to assault and fought their way to the throne room. At the throne room, Drake confronted Alcardo alone in a fair fight but the fight has become unfair when Reigal attacked him from behind. But thankfully, Boomer helped Drake and the young Dragoons joined their first final battle against the Dark Dragonsnakes, using their new power of Auras, allowing them to become stronger, faster, much better accuracy, and unlimited magic energy, and then they finally defeated the Dark Dragonsnakes and banished them from the face of the Dragoon kingdom forever. With the Dark Dragonsnakes are defeated for good, they returned home for their celebration and buried their father at the abandoned castle now a resting place for fallen heroes and warriors where their father's soul can finally rest in peace. And on that day the Deadly Alliance is born. They combat many evils standing in their way and protect the innocents on daily lives. 'Aftermath' Although the war may be over but their adventure has begun. Drake was on his way to meet Boomer for a spar fight at night until he and his friendly rival were transported by the Fallen Stars to Earth where humans are dominate race. After they were transported, they found themselves in Black Forest, Germany (just a few miles away from Stuttgart) and then they were caught by Gabriel Van Helsing. But their captivity was very short lived when the Chaotic creatures attacked and saved Van Helsing's life. After that, they were caught by the predecessor of the UN-GDI, the Paranormal Division, and he and Boomer were taken to the secret headquarters where they were questioned and met other heroes from their home world. After Drake beat the harsh interrogation, he met Dr. Charles Lightson, the founder of the Division, and his cybernetic eye was upgraded with new knowledges and improved retina screen. Hours after training, Drake was chosen to lead the Delta Team with other heroes and sent into action in France for joint-operation. Their mission was to secure the satellite facility near the village of Bugarach and they have succeed the mission despite half of four teams' members were killed in action. After he and his fellow allies returned to the secret headquarters, they've learned that the Chaos Crystals and Obelisks have corrupted the Division and destroyed them at once but unable to save Dr. Lightson. Then, after the Chaos Crystals and Obelisks are destroyed for good, the Planegate was activated and Drake is reunited with his family. After they defeated the alien invaders called the Monarchs, Drake and his family are residing the former main base of the now-defunct Paranormal Division where some of the heroes are taking shift for daily lives. And on that day on our Earth, the Deadly Alliance is born once more and this time, the world has new heroes. 'Team Members' 'Drake Dragoon' The young brave red Dragoon Knight and the natural born leader of his team and the Deadly Alliance. His cybernetic eye allows him to detect traps, analyzing enemy's stats, and other things he can use for example, thermal retina scanner. 'Alex Dragoon' The Brother of Drake Dragoon and the valiant blue Dragoon Knight. He's a excellent swordsman, fast and smooth fighter. 'Cintya Dragoon' The Sister of Drake Dragoon and the rose Dragoon Knight. She's get sometimes worried about his brothers but she has a great accuracy on archery with her long bow and crossbow, even modern light weapons. 'Wood Dragoon' The Tribal Dragoon Fighter and the scout for the team. He's a cunning trickster and trap maker as well sensing traps from larger forests to darker dungeons. 'Mira Dragoon' The sister of Wood and the Tribal Dragoon Fighter. She's also a cunning fighter and master of throwing daggers. 'Kannonball Dragoon' The Dragoon Piratewho seeks adventures, looking for legendary treasures for big gold. He's also drives with the Agency Boats for the insertions because he knows the charts and carries his own portable fire cannon, hence his name. 'Helen Dragoon' The female Dragoon Pirate who is the sister of Kannonball. She's a treasure sniffer, thief, and locksmith, she can also unlock high-tech security locks. 'Ri'yu Dragoon' The Dragoon Ninja who followed the path of Shinobi, trained with the arts of Ninjitsu and mastering the magic of Nippo. He's also the computer hacker, stealing datas from the enemy. 'Kiya Dragoon' The female Dragoon Ninja and the sister of Kiya. Same as her brother, she's also the master of throwing stars like Shuriken and Kunais. 'Akhames Dragoon' The Egyptian Dragoon Barb donned with the traditional Ægyptian clothing and loves poets and riddles. He played his harp as a weapon because music can give them strength, defense, agility, driving, accuracy, wisdom, willpower, and luck. But unfortunately, he forget sometimes or plays the notes wrongly during the fight but he can manage to avoid from being hit by the enemy. 'Zero Dragoon' The Futuristic Dragoon Knight who wields the sci-fi sword and other weapons he can use. He's the team's communicator for just in-case for deep cover missions and sanctioned missions from the UN-GDI and the expert on interceptions. 'Eric Dragoon' The Dragoon Mage who wields the magic rod from his master after he was graduated from the academy school for magicians. He can spell any elements for his disposals and heals his friends and allies. 'Benjamin Dragoon' The Dragoon Magician who is more agile, faster, and smooth and more powerful magic power. He casts any spell he can use it such as disabling traps without touching it physically, make his enemies to sleep and be scared by his illusions, and mastering his lighting- and fire-based magic attacks. He's also Eric's brother. 'Alice Dragoon' The female Dragoon Magician and the sister of Eric and Benjamin. She has the same level like his brother, Benjamin, and she mastered the water-based magic spells. 'Tim Dragoon' The Dragoon Victorian Soldier was enlisted by the military academy. An excellent marksman and close-combatant, Tim shoots his enemies on his far sight in shot at the time. 'Sabrina Dragoon' The female Dragoon Victorian Soldier was also enlisted, making her as the first female soldier on the training. She's also an excellent markswoman, shooting her enemies on sight with numbers. 'Jim Dragoon' The Dragoon Airborne Soldier who was enlisted by the Patriot Star and trained as the best soldier on the battlefield. Graduated for his excellent skill as a soldier, Jim battled together with his sister and allies against the Fascist Army seeking to dominate the world and fight in the name of Freedom. 'Zoë Dragoon' The female Dragoon Airborne Soldier who was also enlisted by the Patriot Star. The first best female soldier on the battlefield, Zoë helped the wounded out of the war zone as the medic and defended them against the enemy as a soldier. She never leaves her fellow compatriots behind the trench of war. 'Joey Dragoon' The Dragoon Mafiosi who speaks with Italian-American accent which he was born that way. He robbed banks (only monthly) and loved Italian cuisines, especially pizzas, spaghetti, and macaroni with cheese. He carried his personal favorite weapon, the Tommy Gun (Thompson submachine gun Model 1921.) 'Marius Dragoon' The Dark Dragoon Knight was the son of Vortelmort Darkoon now the adopted brother of the Dragoons. He's arrogant but very proud to his new and better family and fought bravely like his brother, Drake. 'Malinda Dragoon' The female Dark Dragoon Knight was the daughter of Vortelmort Darkoon now the adopted sister of the Dragoons. She's elegant but very charming like her adoptive sisters but she's also like her brother. What she really likes is stuffed animals and bunnies. 'Gannondolf Dragoon' The grandfather of the Dragoons and the grandmaster and mentor to the team. He was one of the first members of the First Alliance, chosen by the Order Gods, to defeat the Chaos Gods and the God-King of Chaos himself, Draxor. Now he fights against new enemies, the Dark Dragonsnakes and the Sanctuary of Evil. 'Inspirations' * Inspired with multiculturalism, only from past to future and from ancient to medieval to modern days. * Drake Dragoon's cybernetic eye is similar to Iron Maiden's mascot, Eddie the Head. * Trivia: It was started in 2004 as the concept art during my life at the school. * Trivia: The original concept was these characters have bipedal but it was the creatures from Diablo II called Saber Cats and they were like indeed cats after all. Category:Database Category:International Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Sanctuary of Secrets